The present invention generally relates to a radiator assembly in an automotive vehicle and, more particularly, to a mounting for resiliently supporting the radiator assembly on a body structure of the automotive vehicle.
For the purpose of minimizing the transfer of jars and vibrations to the radiator assembly and also for the purpose of minimizing the resonant vibration of the radiator assembly induced by a low frequency vibration generated during the operation of the vehicle, it has long been well known to support the radiator assembly resiliently in a "floating" fashion giving latitude of movement within a limited distance in any direction. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,121,464 and No. 3,123,170, patent Feb. 18, 1960, and Mar. 3, 1964, respectively, disclose a resilient radiator mounting comprising generally U-shaped brackets in combination with respective cushioning strips. According to these patents, the radiator assembly is supported with its bottom portion received in the two brackets through the respective cushioning strips and with its top portion similarly received in the only bracket through the cushioning strip. The two brackets supporting the radiator assembly from below are rigidly mounted in spaced relation to each other on a lower transverse brace forming a part of the automobile body structure whereas the bracket holding the top portion of the radiator assembly is secured to a generally elongated plate member having one end remote from the bracket rigidly secured to an upper transverse brace which also forms a part of the automobile body structure.
As an alternative method, the second mentioned U.S. patent also discloses the use of cushioning annuli; one for each bracket, in combination with respective cylindrical protuberances rigidly secured by welding to the radiator assembly. In the alternative method, the cushioning annuli are inserted and received in the respective brackets, and the radiator assembly is supported with the cylindrical protuberances press-fitted into the respective annuli.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,682, patented Oct. 24, 1984, discloses a radiator assembly having a pair of cylindrical protuberances rigid with the radiator assembly and extending downwardly from the bottom thereof and a pair of lugs integral with an upper portion, specifically, a casing for the top header tank, of the radiator assembly. The radiator assembly according to this U.S. patent is mounted on the lower transverse brace with the cylindrical protuberances inserted into respective cushioning annuli which are in turn inserted in associated perforations defined in the lower transverse brace. On the other hand, the lugs integral with the casing for the top header tank are connected with the upper transverse brace, located on one side of the radiator assembly adjacent the top header tank, by means of respective, generally U-shaped clip members with the intervention of associated cushioning sleeves each positioned inwardly of the respective clip member and surrounding the respective lug so as to avoid a metal-to-metal contact between the lug and the upper transverse brace.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 57-60911, published Apr. 13, 1982, discloses a resilient radiator mounting wherein the radiator assembly is supported either frontwardly or rearwardly of both of the upper and lower transverse braces and is, for this purpose, provided with four arms rigidly secured to and generally laterally outwardly protruding from the respective corner areas of the radiator assembly. Of these arms, the upper arms have respective perforations defined therein and have respective cushioning annuli received in those perforations, which annuli are in turn mounted on respective metal collars fast with the upper transverse brace. The remaining lower arms are received in metallic seat members rigidly secured thereto, each of said seat members having integrally formed therewith a respective cylindrical protuberance which is received in a respective cushioning pad mounted on a respective cup-like member rigid or fast with the lower transverse brace.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 57-84223, published May 26, 1982, discloses a radiator assembly mounted resiliently on the lower transverse brace in a manner generally similar to that disclosed in the third mentioned U.S. Patent, and having a pair of spaced flange members rigidly secured to an upper portion of the radiator assembly so as to extend upwardly therefrom. The upper transverse brace carries a pair of bolt members each having one end secured thereto through a cushioning member and the other end adapted to receive a fastening nut in a manner with the respective flange member sandwiched between the cushioning member and the nut then fastened to the bolt.
In particular, both of the Japanese patent publications referred to above disclose the use of the radiator mounting system for a dynamic damper for suppressing a low frequency vibration generated in the automobile body structure during the operation thereof. As is well known to those skilled in the art, during a low speed operation of the automobile engine, vibrations induced by the engine tend to be transmitted to the body structure and, consequent thereupon, a front portion of the body structure around an engine compartment undergoes a shaking motion in a direction generally perpendicular to the longitudinal sense of the body structure. This shaking motion of the front portion of the body structure is said to be capable of being minimized or suppressed if either a separate dynamic damper is employed for counteracting with the low frequency vibration or the rigidity of the body structure is increased. However, according to both of the abovementioned Japanese patent publications, an attempt has been made to suppress the shaking motion by supporting the radiator resiliently in a floating fashion by the use of a resilient mounting system and allowing the system to act concurrently as a dynamic damper effective to counteract with the low frequency vibration generated by the low speed operation of the engine.
However, so far as the disclosure of each of the previously mentioned Japanese patent publications is concerned, relatively complicated mounting procedures are required to allow the radiator assembly to be resiliently secured to the upper and lower transverse braces forming respective parts of the automobile body structure because fastening elements such as bolts or nuts have to be threaded exteriorly from a horizontal direction. Moreover, in view of the fact that the upper cushioning annuli or members through which the upper arms or flange members rigid with the radiator assembly are carried by the upper transverse brace, the mounting system disclosed therein can not accommodate any radiator assembly having the upper arms or flange members located at different positions and is, therefore, limited for use with a particular design of radiator assembly.